Hutler's Cove
Hutler's Cove is another course in the Plants vs. Mouth Things (PVMT) '''game. This course requires lilypads, of course it's optional if you want it to be more challenging. This course doesn't have lawnmowers, instead it has cannons which fire a cannonball at the closest Mouth Thing every 13 seconds. This course also has 2 huts, which you must protect both. If both are struck, then game over. You can pay 20,000 Sun Tokens/coins or 20 Gems to have Mouthanatos summoned, you can also pay Mouthanatos 100 Mouth Thing Souls which are dropped by Mouth Things you've killed. When Mouthanatos is summoned, 'it' will devour the soul of all Mouth Things in the level; causing you to win the level and rewards. ''TO SEE POWER-UPS, CLICK HERE!'' '''Cannons ''(extra line of defense)'' * Cannonballs deal 10 normal damage shots to Mouth Things. * Cannons have a 70% chance of firing 1 cannonball. * Cannons have a 15% chance of firing 2 cannonballs. * Cannons have a 10% chance of firing 3 cannonballs. * Cannons have a 5% chance of firing 4 cannonballs. * Cannons can absorb up to 150 bites from Mouth Things, and 5 smashes from Gargmouthing. Cannons cannot be crushed/stomped by crushing/stomping Mouth Things. Gimmick The gimmick is "HIGH TIDE!", this is when a sudden rush ambush of Surfer Mouth Things and Shark Mouth Things start coming in. The other gimmick is "LOW TIDE!" in which the water disappears and reveals Seaweed Mouth Things, Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Things, Minnow Mouth Things, and Frog Mouth Things. The main gimmick in this course are tsunamis, which wash away non-ground plants and Mouth Things in all lanes, the tsunamis cannot wash away ground plants like Celery Stalker, Cactus, and White Radish. DIFFICULTY 5 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Mouth Thing Almanac Diver Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 13.25 normal damage shots) 'Normal Speed: '''Average '''Submerged Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''When submerged in water, Diver Mouth Thing avoids any straight-shot projectiles ''(ex. Peashooter). '''Description: '''Diver Mouth Thing loves to dive underwater, he finds fantastic stuff like gold-crusted watches, ingots, toothbrushes, forks, human legs, and more! '''Pompadour Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 11 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''45% chance of infatuating female plants ''(ex. Sunflower, Cactus); stunning them. 'Weakness: '''Instant-kill plants, male plants ''(ex. Peashooter), Ghost Pepper (doesn't get infatuated), Witch Hazel (doesn't get infatuated) '''Description: '''Pompadour Mouth Thing just gets the ladies with his haircut... man I sure want that hair. '''Beach Babe Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 12.725 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''45% chance of infatuating male plants ''(ex. Peashooter, Fume-shroom); stunning them. 'Weakness: '''Instant-kill plants, female plants ''(ex. Cactus, Rotobaga), Phat Beet (doesn't get infatuated), Bowling Bulb (doesn't get infatuated), Squash (doesn't get infatuated; squashes; killing instantly). '''Description: '''Beach Babe Mouth Thing and her beauty just gets to the boys instantaneously, like she'll have plenty of Pompadour Mouth Things running to her. '''Pail n' Shovel Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 47 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''When he encounters a plant, he will dig up the plant and throw that plant 2 tiles behind him. '''Description: '''This Mouth Thing just loves to play with his pail and shovel, he likes making sandcastles. Aw, how cute! '''Parasol Mouth Thing ' 'Toughness: '''Protected ''(absorbs 30 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Deflects lobbed-shot projectiles, except for Melon-pult's and Winter-melon's melon projectiles. '''Weakness: '''Straight-shot plants ''(ex. Cactus), Winter-melon, Melon-pult '''Description: '''Parasol Mouth Thing was born in London, England. She likes to drink tea and eat crumpets and scones. She speaks in a heavy English accent. Yeah, she's your average British stereotype. '''Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Thing Mouth Thing's Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 37 normal damage shots) 'Cephalopods' Toughness: '''Average ''(absorbs 9 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Thing will throw an octopus or squid on a plant. Ensnaring that plant. Octopus will stop ensnaring that plant when it is killed. '''Description: '''For some reason Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Thing likes octopuses and squids which like him back. He uses his pets/friends for some things like 'naughty' stuff. '''Shark Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 75 normal damage shots) 'Swimming Speed: '''HANGRY '''Land Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Instantly devours non-defensive plants ''(ex. Peashooter). '''Special 2: '''Instantly devours lilypads. '''Special 3: '''Will dive down and then swim up and chomp down on Tangle Kelp when he gets near one. '''Description: '''Oh no, no no no no no.... IT'S A SHARK! SCREAM! '''Fisherman Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 67 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Throws his hook at the closest plant and pulls that plant closer until it is either eaten or drowned in the water. '''Special 2: '''Only remains in the waters. '''Weakness: '''Tangle Kelp ''(drags down into the waters) '''Description: '''Fisherman Mouth Thing just wants to catch some grub, but he just always seem to catch other things like boots, people, other Mouth Things, and toys. He just can't seem to catch some fish! '''Kayak Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 112 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Whenever the kayak reaches land, a Red Mouth Thing and Blue Mouth Thing will exit. '''Special 2: '''When the kayak reaches a certain amount of health, it will launch a Mouth Thing. Launches Red Mouth Thing at 56 normal damage shots, launches Blue Mouth Thing at 0 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''Two Mouth Things paddling their way across the ocean in a kayak. '''Red Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 19 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Enraged Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Starts becoming angry when at 14.25 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''Red Mouth Thing needs anger management, no but seriously he does. Red Mouth Thing gets REALLY hostile when someone plays on his game console, like he starts getting a baseball bat! THAT'S METALLIC! '''Blue Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 11.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Pulls out water balloons and throws it at the closest plant; healing the plant by a minimal amount. Blue Mouth Thing does this rather than eating a plant. '''Description: '''Blue Mouth Thing loves water and the color blue, he like painted himself in blue paint just because he likes blue so much, he like put blue sharpie on his teeth. '''Abyssal Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 285 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Sloth '''Special: '''Either double-smashes or crunches down on a plant. '''Special 2: '''Abyssal Gargmouthing cannot be poisoned, stunned, or hypnotized. '''Special 3: '''Loudly roars and blows away 2 lanes of Mouth Things and plants. '''Special 4: '''Throws a Minnow Mouth Thing when at 20% health. '''Description: '''In the darkest depths of the ocean, lives the most terrifying and hideous of beasts... '''Minnow Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 6.15 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Whenever it comes on the lawn or is launched by Abyssal Gargmouthing, it will spawn 2 adjacent Minnow Mouth Things. '''Description: '''Minnow Mouth Thing is Imp Mouth Thing's cousin. She is much more agile, faster, and tougher than her little cousin. '''Mouth Thing Surfer Mouth Thing's Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 50.05 normal damage shots) 'Surfboard's Toughness: '''Protected ''(absorbs 20 normal damage shots) '''Surfing Speed: '''Speeder '''Normal Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Surfs at speeder speed when on water. '''Special 2: '''Surfboard will halve the damage taken from lobbed-shot projectiles. '''Special 3: '''When it encounters a plant, Mouth Thing Surfer will crush that plant with his surfboard; losing the surfboard. '''Special 4: '''Has a unique walk style, hops to the next tile and has a 2.5 second delay. '''Special 5: '''When it has lost its surfboard and encounters a plant, it will stomp on it; instantly killing it. '''Description: '''This Stud Mouth Thing has always dreamed of being a professional surfer like his father long ago, just look at him now! He has 5 gold surfing medals and a golden trophy proving his mastery in surfing! '''Mouth Thing Pilot Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 145 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Flighty '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot plants, Cactus, Cattail, Homing Thistle, Cob Cannon, Banana Launcher, Missile Toe, Hurrikale, and Blover. '''Special: '''Flies high in the sky, avoiding grounded plants ''(ex. Iceberg Lettuce, Potato Mine) and straight-shot projectiles (ex. Peashooter). '''Special 2: '''Intentionally crashes down on an area of plants, killing plants in a 3x3 area. '''Description: '''Mouth Thing Pilot's grandfather was a Japanese kamikaze pilot back in World War 2, Mouth Thing Pilot has always dreamed of being a kamikaze pilot like his grandfather before him. But, look at him now! A job involving him doing a suicide attack! Wonderful. '''Dune Digger Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 161.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Takes up space in 2 lanes. '''Special 2: '''Has a unique way of moving to the next tile. The Dune Digger will go underground and come back up to the next tile; if there is a plant on the tile it is going to come up at, the Dune Digger will launch away 2 adjacent plants when it comes up on the tile. Dune Digger will have a 8.5 second delay after moving to a tile. '''Special 3: '''When it is 2 tiles away from a plant, Dune Digger will smash his head on that plant; dealing damage equivalent to Gargmouthing's smash or chomping. '''Description: '''Dune Diggers are the aftermath of a Stone Mouth Thing and Giant Sandworm getting it on. Dune Diggers can be found in either an arid desert or by the beach shore. Dune Diggers in the beach will most likely be nearby Sea Sinkers ''(aquatic variant of Dune Diggers). '''Sea Sinker Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 161 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Only remains in the water. '''Special 2: '''Fires venomous spit every 3 seconds. Venomous spit deal damage equivalent to 4 bites; venomous spit causes plants to take damage equal to 1.5 bites every 1.25 seconds. '''Special 3: '''Dives underwater and devours 2 adjacent Lilypads from below. '''Description: '''Sea Sinker is Dune Digger's aquatic cousin. Unlike his cousin, he prefers the ocean rather than the land and ground. Sea Sinker is the result of a Stone Mouth Thing and Seahorseagon having sex. '''Frog Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Fragile ''(absorbs 0.45 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''When it encounters plant, it will jump up and then kick strike the plant with full power. Deals damage equivalent to 2.75 bites. '''Special 2: '''Creates a puddle of slimy mucus on the tiles it hops on. Slimy mucus halves the speed of Mouth Things and plants that are on the puddle of slime. '''Description: '''Frog Mouth Thing is just trying to get away from this lunatic biology teacher that wants to dissect him for 'science'. '''Seaweed Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 14.625 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''When Seaweed Mouth Thing is 2-tiles away from a plant, he will whip that plant with seaweed. Seaweed whips deal the same damage as 1.25 bites. '''Description: '''AAAAHHH! IT'S THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOO- oh wait, it's just a Mouth Thing covered in seaweed. '''Environment Modifiers Lilypads Lilypads make it so that you are able to plant on water tiles. Lilypads can only be planted where the seaweed line ends. Low Tides ''(gimmick)'' Low Tides are ambushes where the water drifts away during low tide, revealing Seaweed Mouth Things, Cephalopod Mouth Things, Frog Mouth Things, and Minnow Mouth Things. High Tides ''(gimmick)'' High Tides are ambushes where a sudden rush of Surfer Mouth Things, Minnow Mouth Things, and Shark Mouth Things come in. On ocassion, Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Things will rush in. Tsunamis! ''(MAIN GIMMICK)'' When tsunamis appear, they wash away non-ground plants and Mouth Things off the board. Tsunamis cannot wash away ground plants (ex. Potato Mine, White Radish, Celery Stalker) on the board. BOSS BATTLE Demonic Underbyss Gargmouthing '''Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 1,275 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Smashes one of its hand fins and creates a tsunami; washing away non-grounded plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Spits out a fire ball that hits a 3x3 area of plants & Mouth Things; instantly kills them. '''Special 3: '''Roars and blows away 2 lanes of plants and Mouth Things. Also roars the water away causing the Low Tide gimmick to activate. '''Special 4: '''Vomits a load of water causing the High Tide gimmick to activate. '''Description: '''A Gargmouthing that lurks deeper than that of the deepest part of the ocean...